How to get a date with Sasuke
by TinyCandy
Summary: My target: he's a guy; his name, Sasuke Uchiha. His best friend and nemesis... Naruto Uzumaki, and my ally. My mission: Get a date with Sasuke.


"How to get a date with Sasuke"

Where should I begin...? Describing my target or my mission? I think the target, it's just fascinating, so let me tell you about him.

 **My target:** he's a guy; his name, Sasuke Uchiha. His best friend and nemesis... Naruto Uzumaki, and my ally.

How do you guys think I gathered all this information? It was all of his knowledge, along with few rumors we've heard at school, and some data I've gather throughout the years. Sasuke it's in the basketball team at school. His not the captain, but rumor has it that next year he will be. This year, Sasuke is in three of my classes, Algebra, P. E. and psychology; and let me tell you, he excels in all of those subjects, as well as the rest of his classes. Every single semester he receives a golden certificate for his excellent grades. How do I know that? Besides the fact that I get one too and we always see each other at the assemblies... He's always rubbing in my face how he gets a higher score than me, even if it's only for few decimals. Does it bother me? No, absolutely no. To me it means that I've finally caught his attention, which was the hardest step in this mission.

Myself: Now, let me give you a brief summary of myself. My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm a junior in high school. Not to brag, but I have really good grades in all of my classes... except Algebra, I struggle a little, I have a B in that class. My best friend is Ino Yananaka, and we are cheerleaders. Sasuke and I have one friend in common, Naruto; and that's how we got to know each other.

Fun fact: Sasuke hates cheerleader. As to why... I still don't know, no one at school knows, it's an enigma.

 **My mission** : Get a date with Sasuke.

A couple of weeks ago Naruto found out that I like Sasuke. How? I don't know. I doubt Ino would tell him. The thing is that he tried to encourage me to get a date with Sasuke. I don't know how he did it... but look at me, I'm following this plan. For a whole month we met up after school at his house, and we came up with a list of steps to follow in order to get a date with Sasuke. According to Naruto, it's infallible, so let's see if it works!

 **1.– Bribe him with food.**

I know it may sound weird, but keep in mind that Naruto was the one writing everything down. He didn't let me writing anything. At our meetings I was only allowed to talk, and share my ideas, but pencil and paper were forbidden to me. In other others, what this tip says is to make him fall in love with my "cooking skills" if I have any... Whenever I go to the kitchen I feel as if I'm entering a battlefield, where the knives and stove are getting ready to kick my butt. Don't take me wrong, I do try, but I fail miserably most of the time. There's one thing that I know how to do really good, and that's mochi. You know what's even better? According with Naruto, it's one of the few sweets Sasuke would eat. He doesn't have a sweet tooth, so finding something that he likes it's pretty hard.

I plan to attack my target this weekend. In other words, I'm giving Sasuke food. Naruto told me they were going to hang out at his house, so he invited me to go too, and of course Sasuke doesn't know. It's going to be like a casualty. I have to arrive before Sasuke.

-What took you so long?! We agreed you were gonna be here before 4:30pm -Naruto scolded me, and he had the right to do it, but in my defense... it wasn't my fault -and look at the clock -he told me point out at the clock hanging in the wall of his living room -it's five minutes before five.

-I'm sorry! -I apologized -but my mom...

-Doesn't matter anymore! -he told me grabbing me by the hand and dragged me to the kitchen -let's set up everything before he gets here.

I opened my backpack and took out a lunch box with the Mochis I had previously prepared at home, and I placed it on the table.

-Did you make chocolate? -Naruto asked me while he was touching with his fingers all of the Mochis.

-Are those Sasuke's favorite? -I asked confused -You told me he likes the green tea ones... -and I was about to panic... I did make some chocolate ones, but not a lot! I swear Naruto told me Sasuke likes green tea!

-Yeah... he loves green tea -confirmed Naruto with disgust sticking out his tongue -but I want chocolate. It's fair enough that I get some.

-Naruto! -I yelled at him with my eyes closed. He had me scared for a moment.

-I can hear Sakura's voice all the way from the living room -I heard Sasuke talking behind me. I didn't even hear him walk into the kitchen! Let alone that he was staying behind me -what's going on? -he questioned us.

-I was telling her how she should bring me more of this -said Naruto coming to my rescue, pointing at my lunch box full of Mochis -and she said, "Oh Naruto, I didn't know you loved them so much!" -he finished talking while he was mocking me in a girly way and with a high pitch voice. He will later pay for that awful imitation of me -but then I told her that you like them even more than me, right Sasuke? -he was inviting Sasuke to eat some. Oh my god! I take back what I said about Naruto. Thanks! -Don't even trip, there're plenty green tea ones. You're lucky she even bothered to make those that nobody likes -and then, Naruto gave him my lunch box. My heart it's pounding so hard! Is he going to like them?!

-I'll try one -Sasuke said. I can't believe what my ears just heard... he said he'll eat one! He took one, of course it had it to be green tea, and he bit into it. His face was stoic, and didn't say anything, but he continue to chew on it until he was done with the entire mochi. He finished it!

-Well... -I said standing up my chair —I'll get going, bye guys. Tell Kushina I brought her some strawberry ones - and as I was exiting the kitchen I saw Sasuke grabbing another one. I can't believe it! He likes them!

 **2.- Ask him to walk you home after practice.** **  
**  
This one... I see it rather impossible. He hates cheerleaders, so I doubt he will come near us. Should I try this one? Or nah...

He's coming this one, I have to make up my mind quick... I rather not do it. But the golden rule in this paper states, **"Try EVERYTHING, no buts, maybes, or laters"**

I'll ask him after school if I see him. Now, I have to open my locker and put my books a way if not I'll be late to algebra class, but my damn locker is the one all the way at the top, and my height doesn't help... at all. Even right now I'm in my tippy toes, and still nothing. I have to go ask the office if they could give me another one. I'll probably go during lunch or tomorrow before class.

-Need help? -I turned around and noticed is Sasuke. I was so worried about being late that I forgot he was coming in my direction. Damn it! I have to follow the golden rule and ask him.

-Thanks, but I got this -I declined his chivalry with a smile. What a waste of opportunity! But my locker is a mess.

-Let me do it. I'll be faster, we don't want to be late for class, -he offered again pushing my hand off the lock gently -especially since Anko is subbing for Asuma. -he said resetting my lock. And he's right, Anko's really strict when it comes to being on time in class. Even if she's subbing, it doesn't matter. We have to follow her rules -Combo? -he asked me.

-23, 56, 17 -I replied. Then I opened my back to take out the books and leave them inside my locker, and take the algebra book.

-There you go -he said after opening the small door, but then, one paper flew out of my locker. We both bend to pick it up, but he got it first, and accidentally saw what was written on it. By the look on his face I can tell it's nothing good... I know what it is! I wanted to catch the paper as soon as I saw it flying out of my locker, but I was too slow. -What is this? -he asked. Although I'm sure it was more of a rhetorical question. It's obvious what it is!

-Let me explain it! -I replied almost instantly. I had forgotten that I left a copy of my list inside my locker to motivate me. What do I do now?! I can see confusion and anger in his faces, but then he relaxed the muscles on his face, and I would dare to say that for a second a saw a faint smile… I tried to take the paper away from his hands, but as soon as I raised my hand to reach for it, he shoved it in the front pocket of his jeans.

-It's mine… -I barely uttered, but I don't think he heard me. Sasuke opened his backpack, took out his wallet and handed me a small paper folded in a squared, and then he headed out to class. Leaving me there, just standing.

-Let's go to the office. Anko won't let us in without a tardy pass -Sasuke told me as he was exiting the hallway. I started walking as I was unfolding the paper he gave. I couldn't believe what it was… This must be a joke! I stopped walking to read the note, but then Sasuke turned around and called me out as he noticed I wasn't following his steps anymore -Are you just gonna stand there or tell me your true feelings? – he asked me with a smile on his face -because if you do… I'll go first -he said walking back to me.

The paper Sasuke gave me was titled, _"How to get a date with Sakura (for dummies)"_ I'm sure this was Naruto's plan from the beginning! I don't know if I should be mad at him or thankful… either or, it's time for the las step.

 **3.- Tell him how you feel. Don't be blunt, give him small clues. I'm sure he'll catch them. Good luck!  
**


End file.
